TWO
by maybelady
Summary: collection of drabbles containing romance, fluff, comedy and some drama at times :) MihawkxFEMShanks, sequel to ONE (you can find it via my profile), ACCEPTING PROMPTS :) very curious what ideas you have, rated T because this is still Shanks we are talking about
1. LOVE

_hi guys, so this is the sequel! i wanna thank all the readers for your feedback. i very much appreciate it! was very unsure about the whole thing :)_

_so for those of you who haven't read ONE yet, links don't work with fanfiction, which sucks big time! but you can easily find it on my profile, so have a look there :)  
_

LOVE

Looking down at her hand she still couldn't believe it. The shining of her ring and the hand that was holding hers, it all proved she was really here. With him. Leaning her back onto Mihawk's chest she sighed. Life was good.

'Something wrong, love?' He always called her this. And every time he did, Shanks felt like he was all she would ever need. In moments not as dreamy as those however she knew that she would always be the same fierce captain, her crew knew, loved and depended on. And cheeky, yes, she'd never lose that character trait.

'Mmhhh?' She slightly turned her head to look at him. 'I think the water is getting cold… I wanna get out…'

They had decided to spend their first evening in the spacious bathtub. Seeing how this was Mihawk's castle, everything was grand. Lingering on that thought she smiled to herself. Really everything about Mihawk was.

Mihawk rose and climbed out. When she was about to take the offered hand, Mihawk drew back and picked her up instead. She yelped, fearing to lose balance, but soon relaxed her body when she felt the steady support.

'What was that all about?' He kissed her frown. When had he gotten so playful? Shanks wiggled free, still a little mad for playing her. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder. Shanks froze. She was still not used to people touching her there, especially not with such intimacy. In their wedding night she had allowed him to see the scar for the first time.

'You better get used to that…' Mihawk turned her around and was serious again. 'You belong with me now, all of you.'

Call it caringly protective or creepily possessive, but in the end, this was the usual Dracule Mihawk. And he isn't a man to change easily.


	2. AN END

_This one really won't make any sense if you don't know the prequel ;) tell me what you think :)_

AN END

Shanks had promised to wait for his return and had kissed him goodbye.

But this was something Mihawk had to do on his own. It was a mess he had caused after all.

So he left his bride to be to meet with his former one.

It was easy to find her. He walked through the graveyard of the venue. Ribbons were torn, tables thrown over, glasses and plates broken, chairs...well, some of those were in pieces as well.

Mihawk wondered what had happened here. He considered an attack but it seemed more likely that this was Carmen's work. He looked around and there she was, fuming at the sight of him. The lack of sleep had painted her face as much as the flaking make up. The last time a comb had a date with her hair seemed like days. Yet the way she was towering over the ruins of their wedding gave her a strange degree of dignity. She still considered herself to be a queen, her talking reflecting this as well.

'How DARE you...' Her eyes were dark with anger.

Yet Mihawk was unfazed. 'I will annul this marriage.'

Carmen ignored him. 'Where were you?! And now you come crawling back to me?'

Again Mihawk tried it with the talking approach. 'I break up with you.'

But she had a little speech prepared for him and wouldn't even regard anything he said until then.

'Were you with the red haired witch? You seemed oh so quick to run after her, too. Are you having an affair with her already?!'

Mihawk had decided words wouldn't work. So he held his hand up. She understood all of the sudden. She had been searching for his wedding ring. Not able to gather her composure she finally was ready to listen. So Mihawk talked.

'The marriage is cancelled. We will not meet again.' And because she had been disrespectful to him he added. 'I was with Shanks last night, she forgave me, we are a couple, I will marry her and we will live happily ever after.'

He turned around to leave. 'I will send you your stuff.'

Mihawk had started to walk away when something hit him on the head. Bewildered he turned around to see Carmen grabbing for more things to throw at him. A little smile entered his face. There was still hope for her. But right now he should get going before she found something truly heavy, her aim wasn't bad.


	3. HOUSEWIFE

_one remark maybe... the drabbles are not in chronological order ;) just some snapshots :)_

_enjoy everyone!_

HOUSEWIFE

Shanks was bored. Mihawk had gone training somewhere alone. He still refused sparing with her and she wasn't used to some kind of training on her own.

So she had stayed in bed. But now she was hungry. With a huff she got up and made her way to the kitchen. Halfway into the room she stopped mid motion. She had no idea where anything was here. Mihawk had cooked for her every time but she had been focused on things other than what he grabbed from where.

Eventually she had found something that would feed her so she went to look for something that might keep her occupied. After checking some books in the library which didn't suit her she went to get dressed to go out as well.

In their bedroom she left a note. BEACH.

There she soon found a comfy spot, sipped at the sake she had brought and dozed off eventually.

* * *

Mihawk almost turned back around when he returned from his training in the woods. He had been gone a few hours only.

The first room he had entered was the kitchen. He would not leave his wife without supervision anymore, that much he was sure of. The cupboards' doors where left open, the plates and cutlery still on the table. As well as the leftovers of her meal. If you could even call it that.

Bracing himself he went to look for her. The hallways were ok but the door of the library had been left open. Closing his eyes he entered, but it wasn't that bad. A few books out of their shelf, some left lying around open but no permanent damage so far.

Hoping to actually find her this time he took for the master bedroom. Shaking his head he walked in. Her clothes, the few she had brought, were decorating the floor for the most part. She had left the bed messy and there was a puddle of water in the adjacent bathroom as well.

He went to sit at the table to gather his composure. He knew she wasn't the housewife type but this was ridiculous. Then his gaze noticed something on the table. And all of the sudden he knew where to find her.

* * *

Shanks had woken up again and stretched her legs in the sand. She turned her head when she heard Mihawk approaching. Grinning she got up. He had his sword drawn and was charging at her. Taking the invitation she drew her sword as well and engaged in battle.

'You ruined my table! Why did you do that, woman?!'

Shanks was a little startled at first but then she laughed when she understood what he meant. 'Oh, this… I couldn't find any paper.'


	4. NEWS I

_Hi! So this is supposed to be taken out of a 'newspaper' (rather gossip rubbish… but whatever…)_

_Have fun :)_

NEWS I

**SOMEONE PUT A RING ON IT**

The question is who? Miss Carefree herself is rumored to have become MISSES Carefree, but one question remains: Who is the mystery man? IS there even one? And if so, for how long has this been going on under our nose, my dear readers? If I didn't know any different I'd say she just took the first that didn't run.

I am wrong? Then tell me so, mystery man! I admit, for a yonko she wears a rather dreamy look lately…

Can't imagine her in a wedding gown though… I had to dig deep into our archives, but I did it! I found a picture of her in a dress. You've been getting old, girl! That pic was taken more than ten years ago. Remember when you still had all your limbs? Yeah, that long ago!

We will keep you updated on the events, there is bound to be more to it then we know so far!

But another high end celeb took the vows last week! We were even provided a beautiful wedding picture by the lovely bride Carmen McDorrey! We have been following Warlord Dracule Mihawk's path tightly those last months and against our predictions, he did not run from the wedding! What a glorious day Misses Mihawk, may you keep tight hold of this gem!

The whole wedding was a dream in lavender and white, filled with breathtaking little shows of affection. The whole story will be in our paper next week when we will be provided with more pictures, more quotes, more reports from guests and more LOVE!

I wish you all the best on your lovely honeymoon; you are our favorite love birds!


	5. FUTURE I

_Hi guys :) accepting prompts now ;) just write me a pm and if i think your idea works with my writing style i will dedicate a chapter to you :) until then, have fun with this one :D i sure had ;)_

* * *

FUTURE I

Mihawk had gotten used to spending considerate time on the Red Force. Yet he still preferred his castle greatly. While he dropped by regularly this time he had come with an agenda. Shanks had her head rested on his abdomen so he wasn't sure whether she had already dozed off. 'Love, you awake?'

Shanks rose, surprisingly graceful considering her level of drunkenness. 'Something up that can't wait till tomorrow?' She grinned at him from behind the curtain of her hair.

Mihawk took this as his cue to go forward with his plan. 'So um… What… you know… children?' His voice had gotten timid at the end; and Shanks had noticed. This would be a fun game for her.

'They are tiny. A few are kinda cute… OH! And you shouldn't give them booze… they are no fun drinking with.' She grinned at her husband in glee.

Said man had his eyes fixed on the ceiling and decided to bring the topic up again eventually. He kissed her goodnight and settled down for the night.

Shanks however was lying awake, smiling and thinking of their future.


	6. ROUTINE

ROUTINE

Mihawk woke up with his wife curled up next to him. Her hair was spread out over her pillow and face. He had intended to get out of bed and start with his morning training but now there was a good reason all of the sudden to lie back down next to her.

It only took a few minutes until he was bored again though. The prospect of morning sex was tempting, but he was aching to get moving, stretch and train. The thought of waking her up came to him, but he remembered the first time he had done that. The result had been a cranky Shanks with little humor. Quite the terrifying thing to be around.

She stirred. Mihawk saw his chance and kissed her neck. Maybe she wouldn't begrudge him if he woke her this way. Her head shot up hitting his own on the way.

'Ouch… What time is it?' She looked around until she met his eyes. 'Morning, love.' He knew this got to her. The slight smile that would always enter her face, even now, was prove enough.

'Why did you wake me?' She rolled over again with her face clenched to a fist. Mihawk didn't give up; she could continue to sleep later on, now he wanted her attention.

When he wouldn't cease the teasing she whirled around. Mihawk couldn't help but smile at the expression she wore. Pouting lips under a deep frown. 'No sex before breakfast…' He nodded at that but it wouldn't make him stop. He slipped under her blanket.

'When did you become so annoyingly persistent… I thought that was my job…' He wouldn't just stop; he was determined now.

'Why are you doing this to me…' Shanks growled wanting to go back to sleep. She shot another glare over her shoulder. Mihawk gave her a little, innocent smile. Shanks just shook her head and whirled around again.

Slightly too energetic it seemed for she fell out of bed. Mihawk crawled closer to look down at her, amused with how the morning had fared so far. If this wouldn't wake her up, he really didn't know what would.

He had reached the rim and was speechless. The missing covers revealed her naked form but it was her top part that had left him like that. She was drinking sake from one of the bottles that had been lying on the floor.

Shanks lowered the bottle. Her mood was still at a low, but it was getting better. 'Had breakfast.' Her smirk that followed said it all.


	7. NEWS II

_Hi there! Long time no see ;) my daughter is almost a week old now, and i have my thoughts back together somewhat. at least enough to publish another chapter for you :)_

_the upload schedule is gonna be very irrgeular, newborns are kinda demanding ;) but i hope once a week will work :)_

_have fun!_

* * *

NEWS II

**CONFIRMED! WARLORD MARRIED YONKO**

Instead of the promised spread about the dream wedding of the year, alarming news were brought to our attention! The perfect wedding featuring Miss Carmen McDarry and Mr 'Hotness' Dracule Mihawk did take place! So anything else you have heard, you heard it wrong! Always rely on us to get the real news! BUT! He annulled the wedding the morning after, and guess why!

HE IS RED HAIRED SHANKS' MYSTERY MAN!

What a waste!

Miss Carmen was heartbroken to find her groom had disappeared in the middle of the wedding feast only to run to his mistress, who had, previous to the ceremony, sought out and insulted our lovely bride. And there we thought he was the perfect gentleman, last of his kind. Even we are not spared from being fooled at times…

More intriguingly – what does this revelation mean in the long run? Marine headquarters are making a case to reevaluate the position of Dracule Mihawk as warlord. After all, now that he has a tight alliance with an enemy as powerful as yonko Shanks, his loyalty is at question.

We hope we can trust in your loyalty, dear reader. We will keep you updated on the fascinating events surrounding these newlyweds!


	8. DEVIL IN THE DETAIL

DEVIL IN THE DETAIL

Mihawk had left her for his training once more and to make matters worse he had left her some lunch too, meaning he was planning on spending most of the day in the woods.

Entertainment was scarce and Shanks found herself missing her crew more than once. Just everything in his castle seemed more foreign to her this day. Trouble being, it was HIS castle. Not theirs and certainly not hers. She was still just a visitor.

First of all, this couch in the bedroom. It was very misplaced in her opinion. Shanks would however prefer it in the library. At least then she could sleep while Mihawk was enraptured by one particular good book. Or itwould be much more comfortable should she decide to distract him instead.

Shanks decided she needed more room for her clothes. So she eyed a wardrobe in the hallway. This would do nicely. If she was honest, now that the couch was gone she found the spot naked.

It was however still full, so she opened it to view its contents.

And slammed it shut immediately.

Shanks was fuming. It was rare that she truly lost her temper, but now it was close.

She opened it once more, just be sure she had not seen things. She hadn't; the dresser really was full of womens' clothes. And it weren't hers.

She knew Carmen's stuff was still somewhere, but she wasn't sure that those belonged to her either. They weren't uptight enough but some were really skimpy.

* * *

Mihawk returned late this evening and found his smiling wife in one of the salons. Something was off however. It wasn't the fire, it could get chilly here at night. It was her smile. This wasn't her usual warm and captivating smile; this one would make more than a few people faint in terror. And Mihawk was greeted with this expression focused on him alone. Unvoluntarily he took a step back as soon as he had entered the room. Shanks casually threw another piece in the fire without taking his gaze of him.

Mihawk looked closer and followed her hand with his eyes. And swallowed hard.

'Seems like you know this place better than me, love.'


	9. FUTURE II

FUTURE II

It had been a while since Mihawk had struggled to bring up the baby talk. He had not tried to address the topic again but Shanks would not have that. So she took the initiative eventually. She had put a vague plan in her head together and was curious how well it would work out. 'Remember when we last lay here? And what you had asked me then?'

Mihawk shifted from his position. 'I think I know how you think about it…'

When he didn't continue for a bit Shanks nudged the conversation forward. 'But you leave me guessing about your ideas.' She lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him. 'Mmh? Talk to me.'

Her husband was still hesitant. 'I think you don't want to have children.' Shanks sighed. Maybe she had stretched her luck too far this time.

'Well you are wrong, Dracule.' She caught his surprise. 'But the way things are right now…' She left the sentence hanging.

He was much more awake now. 'What? What's wrong with how things are?' he made his point be resting his forehead on her temple.

'How do you figure I take care of a baby? I can't even show myself with a baby belly… I can't carry a baby around, can't change diapers with one arm… I can't do anything alone…' She leaned into him. The extend of the whole situation suddenly weighted on her. Ever since she had met Luffy she had dreamt of having a bunch of little kiddies. Now she would have been happy to have just one.

* * *

_ok, that one's a it sad, but oh well ;)_

_also i wanna stress the drabbles are not one event after the other, neither are they necessarily in the correct order :) it's just like snapshots :D_

_i hope you also enjoy the ones to follow :)_


	10. FUTURE III

FUTURE III

Shanks was humming when she walked up to the castle. She had grown attached to it, too bad they would be moving out. She hoped Mihawk would take it somewhat well knowing how stuck he was with his habits. He would have to deal.

'Dracule? Guess who's home, darling?' She loved to tease him like that. Shanks waited for a response but received none. She had surprised him with her visit this time, so he might be out. Instead of just lounging around she might as well start packing their stuff.

In their bedroom Shanks had started packing Mihawk's cloths. Still wondering why he had so many she stopped when she spotted something small, light pink. That wasn't underwear, right? She sure hoped it wasn't. Unfolding it a smile bloomed on her face.

* * *

Mihawk returned from his training. He looked forward to showering and relaxing in his armchair while enjoying a good glass of wine as well as some literature.

Placing his hand on the door handle he knew someone was in his bedroom. He stepped in and found his wife asleep on their bed. His small smile faltered when he saw Shanks had found the rompers he had bought a short while ago. On top of it there was a small package he didn't recognize. Sitting down on the bed he removed the bow and opened it. Socks?

They were so small. How could anything be so small, he wondered. He looked back at his wife to find her awake and grinning back at him. He had a questioning look on his face and Shanks laughed brightly when he finally understood.

'We have a week to pack, Dracule.'

* * *

_i know, cheesy as hell XD but have you ever really had newborn socks in your hands?! O.O incredibly tiny! _


End file.
